Alucard's 'Band'
by ImaLamia
Summary: The original Hellsing cast meets my very own cast from Alucard’s ‘Daughter’. People are singing, Seras is dancing, and in a resent update a crossover over my favorite shows. Read to find out who...
1. Prom

Time crashes... uh oh...

OOOKKKAAAYYYYY... this will have some characters from my other story's... like, Forever, Vince, Jonathan, Dracula, and of course me in it. This will be very stupid... and I can alreadytell... Well most of the Hellsing characters will be OOC  
This was made out of pure boredom... therefore, I own nothing... HA!! YOU CANT SUE ME!!

* * *

**Alucard**:... I bored...

**Seras**: Same here...

**Forever**: So am I...

**Alucard**: WERE DID YOU COME FROM!!

**Forever**: MY MAMA!! HAHAHAHA!!

**ImaLamia**: Hehe...

**Seras**: Ohhhh... I get it...

**Alucard**: oookkkkaaayyyy... Great... I am bored again...

**ImaLamia/Forever**: HOLY SHIT!! YOU LOOK LIKE ME!! HEY!! STOP IT! PICKLES!! DUMB ASS!!_ (goes in corner)_ I'm scared...

**Dracula/Alucard**: ... ookkkaaayyy... (looks at each other) WHOA!!

**Seras**: _(looks at forever and ImaLamia)_ they look the same!! _(looks at Dracula and Alucard)_ and so do they!! Hey do I get a twin?

**Jonathan**: No...

**Seras**: Man...

**Vince**: _(Runs around the room like a moron)_III JJJUUUSSSTTTT WWWWAAANNNTTTTEEDDDD TTTOOO RRRUUUNNNN AAARRROOOUUUNNNDDD IIINN MMMYYY OOOWWWNNN BBBOOODDDYYYY FFFOOOORRRRRR OOONNNNCCCEEEE AAAANNNDDD LLLOOOKKK AATTT MMMEEE NNOOWWWWW!! III AAAAMMMMMMMMM!!

**Forever**: _(Jumps out of corner)_ How did you get out of me?

**Vince:** _(Stops running)_Donno...

**Alucard**: Well... this is entertaining...

**ImaLamia**: SHES A FUCKEN CLONE!! _(uses her 'I'm real and you guys arnt'_ _powers to pull a pie out of thin air. Chunks it at Forever)_

**Forever**: _(Dodges it)_ WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!

**ImaLamia**: YOU STOLE MY FACE AND MY WORDS!! THERE FOR YOU MUST DIE!! _(chunks another pie) _

**Integra**: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!! _(pie hits her. Wipes pie off of herself and she looks at Alucard... uuummm... Dracula, no... Alucard... I DONT KNOW AND NETHER DOES SHE)_uuummmmm... Alucard?

**Dracula:** No...

**ImaLamia/Forever**: Thats Dracula_...(glares at each other)_ STOP IT!!

**Integra**: OOOkkkaaayyyy... Alucard?

**Dracula/Forever/ImaLamia:** Still Dracula...

**Integra**: _(gets pissed off)_AALLLUUUCCCAAARRDDD!! COME HERE RIGHT NNNOOOOWWWW!!

**Alucard**: _(slowly comes up) _

**Integra**: okay... what is going on here? _(eye twitches)_

**Alucard**: UUuuuummm...

**ImaLamia/Forever**: _(smirks)_Hey! Sir Hellsing!! We were all making a band!! _(glares at each other from the corner of there eyes) _

**Integra**_: (Eye twitches faster)_ Is this true?

**Alucard**: UUuuuummmm...

**Dracula:** Yes! Its true! Now go away!

**Integra**: _(raises eyebrow)_ Oh... now we have a band? Can you play a song for me? _(crosses arms)_

**Seras**:_ (whispers)_ master... we don't have a band...

**Alucard**: I know...

**ImaLamia/Forever**:_ (snickers in corner)_

**Integra**: And you two are in it...

**ImaLamia/Forever**: What!! Us? No!! We just said that so that they would have to play a song for you!! SSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!

**Alucard/Dracula**: YES! IT WAS THERE IDEA!!

**Integra**: Well... play a song... were are you instruments?

_(all stare at ImaLamia waiting for her to use her powers... She sighs and uses her 'I'm real and you guys arnt' powers again to make some instruments. Alucard got the microphone as well as Dracula, Vince got the guitar, Forever got those scratchy disk things ImaLamia got keyboards and each got small microphones, and gave Jonathan a drum set... and Seras was a back up singer and dancer... I ran out of stuff and I didn't want to leave her out... she must suffer too.) _

**Integra**: well...

**ImaLamia**: Lets just wing it... HA!! YOU DIDN'T COPY ME THAT TIME!!

**Forever**: _(looks at her like she is crazy)_

**Dracula/Alucard:** _(whispers to each other)_

**Alucard**: _(taps microphone and it makes one of those squeaky sounds.)_Ow... ummm... this song is called 'Prom'. We wrote it about two seconds ago._ (gets elbowedby Dracula)_OOWWWIIEEEE!!

**_(we are now gonna tr a different righting style... :) ) _**

Vince starts off with some awesome guitar sounds... everyones all like... DDAAAMMMNNNNN...

After 5 seconds of playing Jonathan, surprisingly joins in with his drum set and doesn't sound half bad. Dracula walks up to the microphone and starts to sing...

_"Everyone in high school will worship _

_The fucking ground I walk on. _

_If it was up to me." _

Everyone is in uddershock that he just now wrote this song with Alucard. Alucard will now continue thier song...

_"I'll never be a target. _

_I'll never be a fucking virgin. _

_But it's not up to me."_

They sounded the exacted same... and to be honest... it was friggin sweet! They both started to sing...

_"You make me hard, _

_You make me hard, _

_You make me hard, _

_You make me hard,"_

In the background you could barely hear it, but you could hear ImaLamia rocking out on the key board. Seras was back there dancing.. nervously because she started to notice people walking in. Forever will make her entrance when ever she feels like it...

"_So now I'm-" _

_"Wooooo__!!"_Forever, ImaLamia, and Seras screamed...

_"We got the limo-"_Dracula and Alucard continued

_"Woooo!!"_ The girls shouted

_"I'm nothing-"_ The boys continued

_"Woooo!!"_ And if you don't know who said this by now you have problems...

_"'Cause I'll be fucking at the _

_Best prom ever!!"_

The Boys sang with such rhythmthat it was like one person was singing. In the back you could hear Forever and ImaLamia MUCH better. ImaLamia made a sweet enterence with a liquid like solo and you could hear Forever just scratching away disk... it was awesome. Integra was standing there, arms crossed, and mouth wide open... then she swallowed a fly and coughed it out... she made sure her mouth was closed after that. All the people that were slowly walking in one by one before, were now flooding in the room listening to the awesome licks that Vince was producing.

_"So now I'm- "_

_"Woooo!!"_ The girls sang.

_"We got the limo-"_ the older men said in at the same time...

"Woooo!!"

"I'm nothing-"

"Woooo!!" Seras at this time was dancing a bit better now. And no one noticed the crowd that was slowly filling the room. There music was so loud that they couldn't even there the crowd screaming

"'Cause I'll be fucking at the

Best prom ever!!"

Know it was time for Vince, ImaLamia, and a little bit of Forever's solo. Vince kept up his awesome notes while ImaLamia kept her fluid sounds 'comin, and Forever was really just scratching when ever a part of the song felt empty.

Right before Dracula and Alucard would sing again, Vince began to slow down, and lower the key to his solo and ImaLamia pushed about 7 high notes in one second to add to that. Right after she pushed the last button they began to sing...

_"Everyone in high school will worship _

_The fucking ground I walk on. _

_If it was up to me."_Alucard sang

_"I'll never be a target. _

_I'll never be a fucking virgin. _

_But it's not up to me."_ Dracula sang... too...

Once again they both sang...

_"You make me hard, _

_You make me hard, _

_You make me hard, _

_You make me hard."_

_"So now I'm-" _

_"Woooo!!" _

_"We got the limo-" _

_"woooo!!1" _

_"I'm nothing-" _

_"woooo!!"_ (I think I went crazy with the ! there)

_"'Cause I'll be fucking at the _

_Best prom ever!!"_

ImaLamia and Vince redid a short solo with out the slow ending. Then they stopped for a spilt second and started back up again as soon as Alucard and Dracula said...

_Best prom ever!!_

The music slowed down to that all you could really here was Jonathan on the drums _(You thought that I forgot him didnt you?) _

_"Guess what, girlfriend,"_Alucard and Dracula whispered so quite that most people literally leaned in to hear what he had to say...

_"You have got nothing on me, whore. _

_You won't, be missed. _

_So get the whole fucking thing over with." _

The music paused and restarted again when they said,

_"Best prom ever!!"_

_**(Now back to the way I was writing in the begining) **_

**Crowd**: WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Alucard/Dracula/Jonathan/Vince/Forever/ImaLamia**: THERE WAS A CROWD!!

**Seras**: You didnt hear them come in?

**Crowd**: ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!!

**Forever**: Should we?

**ImaLamia**: Wait!! I Have to do an announcement about your story! Wait here guys...

**_(speech time)_**

Hi everyone. I just wanted to say sorry about the whole Alucard's 'Daughter' thing... I have been having a really bad case of writers block on that story and they say that a way to get rid of it is to right an other story so that is what I did right now. I hope that I can finish it soon.

**Forever**: YA!! THERE IS ONLY SO LONG A PERSON CAN HAVE A GAPING HOLE IN THEIR STOMACH!!

**Dracula**: Oh ya... how is it right now...

**Forever**: Fine until we go back to our story...

**Alucard**: What Happened?

**ImaLamia/Forever/Dracula/and even Seras**: _(fall)_

**Seras**: I TOLD YOU TO READ IT AND THAT IT WAS A GOOD STORY!!

**Alucard**: Well I'm lazy and didnt feel like at that moment so I forgot...

**Seras**: Go read it... AND THAT GOES FOR THE PERSON READING THIS TOO!! IT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!!

**Jonathan**: Who are you talking to?

**Seras**: The re-

**Jonathan**: Hey... and didnt your head get cut off? And did you know that Forever's favorite color is red?

**Forever**: Bot the red thing again_... (Bang)_ please _(bang)_ kill _(bang)_ me _(Bang)_ now...

**ImaLamia**: I'm gonna let you guys go now...


	2. 2 Hookers and an 8 Ball

Alucard's 'Band'... PART TWO!  
I see that ppl like to read my retardedyness... WHA-... never mind, but I could tell that a lot of ppl read my last one, and someone even put it on there... ummm... what is it called? it's like... when you get an email when they post up a new chapter or something?  
... ummmmm.... ALERT LIST... deallys... WHA-.... never mind.......... GOD DAMN IT! JUST READ!

* * *

**Forever:** _(reading storys on FanFiction)_

**Seras:** what are you doing?

**Forever:** Reading 'Tattoo'. Me like this story. It make me happy.

**Seras:** Oh... Did ImaLamia show you this website and story?

**Forever:** Ya... she told me to go to here and look up Tattoo in the 'Hellsing' section. There are lots of stories here. A lot of people seem to like Alucard... _(Looks around and chuckles)_

**Seras:** Why are you laughing?

**ImaLamia:** _(Busts though door and hinds behind a random plant in the middle of the room)_

**Seras:** WHOA! _(Falls on butt)... (Because ImaLamia pushed her down when she was running)... (Hehe)... (Theres alot of lines and dots in this sentence...)_

**Forever:** Are they awake yet?

**ImaLamia:**_ (nods like a cat on crack, or something of that relation)_

**Forever:(** _Awww... that looks like a frowny face.... OH!!! Forever jumped behind a random bush)_

**Seras:** _(slowly walks away)_

**Alucard/Dracula:** _(to be heard from down the hall)_ YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD WHEN WE FIND YOU!!!!! AND WHEN WE SAY DEAD, WE MEAN, YOU WILL BE DISEMBOWELED, SKINED, BURNT TO A CRISP, AND THEN IMPALED!!! ALIVE!!! SO GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE SO THAT WE CAN GET IT OVER WITH!!! _(pause and look at each other)_ stop...

**ImaLamia:** _(Looks down, ashamed, and begins to walk toward them)_

**Forever:**_ (Hits her on head and points toward the ground)_

**Alucard/Dracula:** COME ON OUT!!! Ya know what... (face each other) this is really getting old now.... stop... stop it.... STOP.... IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU WILL BE DISEMBOWELED, SKINED, BURNT TO A CRISP, AND THEN IMPALED!!! ALIVE!!! SSSTTTOOOPPP IIITTT!!! _(looks at each other and thinks at the same time, 'at least I'm safe inside my mind.' and you still cant see them... just in case you want to know that.... probably didn't. I'll go over there now)_

**Forever:** WE'RE IN HERE YOU DIP SHITS! NOW COME SHOW THE NICE READERS WHAT SHE DID TO YOU SO THAT THEY CAN GET ON WITH THERE LIVES!!! GOD!

_(Hear shuffling in the hall and then right in front of the door... you hear a crash...)_ **CRASH!**

**ImaLamia: **I don't think that they are any brighter then before...

_(The door busts in and there they are, one with pink hair and one with blond)_

**Dracula:** YOU WILL DIE!!!

**Alucard:** your only want to kill them because they made you a dumb blond... I ACTUALLY HAVE A REASON TO KILL THEM!! I MEAN LOOK AT ME!!! I'M PINK!!!

**ImaLamia/Forever/Vince_ (outta no were):_** _(Bust out laughing)_

**Forever/ImaLamia:** _(Jump a foot in the air at the sound of his voice)_ WHAT THE HELL?

**Vince:** Hhhheeeyyyyy... aren't we supposed to sing a song? _(Sounds alot like Gir... I like making waffles)_

**Forever/ImaLamia:** but we only wrote the beginning... _(whispers)_ all songs that we have sang so far are buy Mindless Self Indulgence sooo... ya...

**Vince:** What was that?

**Forever/ImaLamia:** Nothing.... _(whispers)_ only that we don't write our own songs...

**Vince:** Okay... I _KNOW_ that you guys said something that time....

**Forever/ImaLamia:** No we didn't...

**Vince:** Yes you did...

**Forever/ImaLamia**: Naha

**Vince:** yaha

**Forever/ImaLamia:** naha

**Vince:** yaha

**Forever/ImaLamia:** WHAT ARE WE EVEN SAYING???

**Vince:** Yes and no...

**Forever/ImaLamia:** oh...

**Vince:** Give me the song...

**ImaLamia:** _(gets attacked by Dracula and Alucard for dieing their hair)_ Help me!!!!!!

**Forever/Vince:** No...

**Vince:** Gimme

**Forever:** No _(holds paper to chest)_

**Vince:** Yes...

**Forever:** No _(Stuffs paper down her shirt)_

**Vince/Alucard/Dracula:** _(stares at her in shock... ImaLamia uses this time to escape)_

**Forever:** Now you cant get it. Ha ha ha ha ha h-AAHHHH!!!! _(a hand reaches down her shirt)_

**Vince:** _(pulls out paper as everyone stares at him in disbelieve)_

**Dracula:** I KNEW THAT YOU WANTED HER!!! I WAS RIGHT!!!

**Forever:** YOU BASTARD!!!! _(Hits him with fists)_

**Vince:** _(on the floor; getting beaten to a bloody pulp; reading aloud) _Two hookers and an eight ball. Can you believe that I write this shit. Two hookers and an eight ball. Stupid people thinkin' I am cool... WHAT THE HELL!!_ (busts out laughing)_ no... _(wipes a tear away from his eye, and hands the piece of paper back to her)_ I cant belive that you write this shit.

**Forever:** _(Turns red and tackles him)_

**Alucard:**_ (looking at mirror)_ Ya know... its not half bad once you get used to it...

**Everyone:** _(looks at him like he is crazy)_

**ImaLamia:** uuummmm.... are you drunk or something?

**Dracula:** Ya know what, he's right. _(starts admiring himself in mirror)_

**ImaLamia:** _(looks at them really pissed off)_ GREAAAT!!! I went threw all of that trouble, _JUST _to get you guys to like pink and blond hair?

**Alucard:** You look hot. _(looks at Dracula's hair)_

**Dracula:** Thank you._ (happy face)_

**ImaLamia:** that's it! you guys are goin' back to normal! _(snaps, or tries to... she cant snap so she claps and uses her 'I'm real and you guys aren't' powers to make their hair black again)_

**Alucard:** See... I told you it would work...

**Dracula:** Ya... know lets run before she sets it back._ (they both take off running)_

**ImaLamia:** Wait, WHAT!?!??/

**Vince/Forever:** _(still trying to kill each other)_

**ImaLamia:**_ (Gets over it and pulls them off of each other)_ stop...

**Vince:** How is your song coming along while I'm not being under attack?

**ImaLamia:** I like it so stand back and watch the almightly Lamia...

**(New writing style)**

The background music to F.U.N from spongebob starts to play.

"This is called the E.M.O song." ImaLamia said into a microphone that magically appeared

"E is for emotional, ruins everybody day.

M is for miserable pppeeeople.

O is for on the dark side, 'cause we have some fresh cookies."

Then Hulbert's hand pops up in the the corner and he says, "COOKIES!!

"Whooooo!!!" screamed Forever.

**(back to normal)**

**Vince:** We have nothing...

**Crowd:** WWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Vince/Forever/ImaLamia:** WHERE DO YOU GUYS GET IN!!!

**Crowd:** TTTHHHHRRREEEEWWWW TTTTHHHHEEEE DDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR

**ImaLamia:** I wanna go home....

**Vince/Integra/Alucard/Dracula/Forever/ImaLamia/Hulbert/Crowd:** WE'LL SEE YA LATER!!!!!!!!!!

**_A/N_**

For all of you people who have author alerts on me and wanted to see what I was up to and wanted to yell at me for not updating in a while, well here you are for now. I sware, I've been trying to write it down but it's just to hard!!! So I've been watching Invader Zim all day... (curse you Invader Jay!!) Jay is the one who showed me Invader Zim.

All songs used so far do NOT belong to me...

'Prom' by: Mindless Self Indulgence

'2 Hookers and an 8 Ball' By: Mindless Self Indulgence. And yes... it is a real song...

The E.M.O Song By: I have no clue......... I just heard it on YouTube....... I think that it's by Ryan... If you wanna hear it go to YouTube and look up 'How to be EMO'. It's funny as hell, man

Have a nice day!!!!


	3. Mien Herz brennt

_More random-ness that has spued from my sleep deprived mind. Fuck you (mind you i'm typing everything that pops into my mind)_

_ON WIT DA STORY!! :D_

* * *

**ImaLamia:** BBBOOORREEDDDD!!!

**Forever:** SHUT UP!!

**ImaLamia:** NEVER!!!

**Invader Jay:** YAY!! She put me in here!!!

**Forever:** ... who is she?

**ImaLamia:** _(looks up to see Invader Jay)_ oh, she's just one of my really close friends from school who is in _love_ with JtHM... _(glances at Forever)_ Seriously. In **LOVE**....

**Forever:** Who is this _'JtHM'_ of which you speak?

**Invader Jay:** _(Has a spaz attack and dies)_

**ImaLamia:** It doesn't matter now. _(nudges body with foot)_ she dead....

**Forever:** Well, isn't that a shame.

**Seras:** Hey girls what's going o-** WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!??**

**ImaLamia&Forever:** For once it wasn't us. she killed herself by hyperventilating...

**Seras:** WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER!??

**ImaLamia:** Because if she lived she would tell us ever freaking detail of Invader Zim, JtHM, Squee!, and IFS!!! And I will warn you **NOW**!! THEY MAYBE REAALLLYYY GOOD COMICS, BUT ONCE SHE TELLS YOU EVERY DETAIL OF IT, IT KINDA DEFEATS THE PERPOSE OF READING IT, YA KNOW??! _(Invader Jay: ... take the hit...)_

**Alucard:** Can we ummm... get on with the story?

**ImaLamia:** Yeesss..

**Dracula:** Okay, did you write any new songs for us?

**ImaLamia:**_ (Grins all evil like) _Yeeeesssssssss...

**Alucard&Dracula:** _(looks nervously at each other.) _

**Alucard:** Why are you looking at us like that?

**ImaLamia:** Can you guys read and/or speak the German language?

**Alucard&Dracula:** Maayyybeeeee.... _(Looks scared by this point) _

**ImaLamia:** That's aaaalllllll I needed to know. Heh heh heh.... _(Disappears into the shadows)_

_(silance)_

**Forever:** Okay. I'm her alter ego and that even scared me....

**Seras:** She's changed a lot since she last wrote us into a story of hers.

**Vince:** Yeah, I don't even know what you guys are talking about but I agree...

**Forever:** _(not even turning around to look at him)_ Where in the vastly blue and green bloody planet do you come from in these?

**Vince:** I really don't know... and did you really just say that?

**Forever:** What?

**Vince:** To quote you directly, 'Where in the vastly blue and green bloody planet'?

**Forever:** Yes, I did.

**Vince:** Just... making sure....

**ImaLamia:** I'M BACK!!!_ (still looks evil)_

**Intergra:** Alucard, Seras, I need you guys to get ready for another mission- _(looks at ImaLamia and gets scared by her expression)_ HOLEY HELL!!! _(runs out of room)_

**Seras:** You saved us from her evil... Thank you...

**ImaLamia:** Uhhh.. no problem. I HAVE THE LYRCS WRITTEN DOWN AND READY FOR YOU GUYS TO SING THEM!!! _(hands lyrics to Dracula and Alucard) _

**Alucard&Draclua:** WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS EVEN SAY??!

**ImaLamia:** _(Walks over to them)_ Well that says, 'Now, dear children, pay attention' and that says 'Demons ghosts black fairys.' and that's about all I want to translate at the moment...

**Alucard:** I don't fucking know German!!

**ImaLamia:** But, you just said you did...

**Alucard:** WHEN??!

**ImaLamia:** Earlier in the story when I ASKED YOU!!

**Dracula:** She actually did ask you_ (gets glared at by Alucard)_ Okay, okay. Backing up.

**ImaLamia:** Okay, how about this. You sing my favorite song and I'll let you sing your favorite song next, okay?

**Alucard:** Deal. Now, help me say these ficken words correctly _(catches himself)_ fuck....

**ImaLamia:** YOU LIER!!! YOU DO KNOW GERMAN!!! YOU JUST USED A GERMAN CUSS WORD!!!

**Alucard:** FINE!!! I'LL READ THE WORDS MYSELF!!!

**Forever:** Let me get Jonathan so that we can get this party started!!

**--Changes writing style--**

ImaLamia looks around her as the band members crowed around her for their instruments. She sighs and tries to snap, remembers that she can't, and claps her hands. All of the instruments' land in everyone's hands gracefully... excepted for Alucard's.... because he's a liar... his microphone fell on his head and began to beat him mercilessly...

ImaLamia pushed a button on her keyboard to make all of her movements sound old timely. She plays a tune so soft, so delicate that makes everyone look at her and wonder maybe, just maybe, there more to her than her maniac side. She notices the stares, stops playing and looks at them.

"... What?" she questioned.

"NOTHING!" They all shouted, rather loudly because ImaLamia's ears began to ring. She shook her head and watched everyone set up there instruments. She nodded and began to play the soft melody once more. after about 13 seconds in, Dracula, knowing how to pronounce German better than Alucard, began to sing one of ImaLamia's favorite songs...

_"Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht"  
(Now, dear children, pay attention)_

His voice was just that about a whisper as he said this sentence. Seras looks at ImaLamia to see that she to it lipping the words. 'Apparently, I'm missing out on something here' she thought...

_"Ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen  
(I am the voice in the pillow)_

ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht  
(I have brought you something)

_hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen."  
(I ripped it from my chest) _

Alucard took the microphone away from Dracula and began to sing the part he was given only he sang a little louder than Dracula did. In the background you could hear Forever slowly pulling a disc along to try and help darken the mood with an eerie pull. ImaLamia turned off the old timely sound to give her keyboard a more crisp sound. Jonathan began to beat his drums softly, thinking since Alucard with speaking louder than Dracula maybe he could pull it off. Needless to say, it all worked...

_"Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht  
(with this heart I have the power) _

_die Augenlider zu erpressen  
__(to blackmail the eyelids) _

_ich singe bis der Tag erwacht  
(I sing until the day awakes) _

_ein heller Schein am Firmament"  
(a bright lights on the Heavens)_

All of the sudden, Jonathan just can't contain himself any longer and starts beating on the drums louder still in tune. ImaLamia begins to type on her keyboards at a faster tempo, and Vince finally joins in with his guitar with a mellow yet at the same time a metal gutairy tune.

_"Mein Herz brennt!"_ Draclua and Alucard spoke into the microphone.  
_(My Heart burns)_

ImaLamia, Jonathan, and Vince kept the same sound for 22 seconds, with the occasional high and low key on ImaLamia's part. No one noticed that Forever was picking up an acoustic guitar.

_"Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht."_ Dracula.  
_(they come for you in the night)_

ImaLamia and Vince were now taking a break from their instruments as Forever and Jonathan took over. Forever's guitar sounds were short and jagged yet suited the sound perfectly. Jonathan kept the same beat in the background. Occasionally ImaLamia would pick up and her post and push a button or two but other than that, she left this part to them.

_"Dämonen Geister schwarze Feen  
(demons ghost black fairys) _

_sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht  
(they creep out of the cellar shaft) _

_und werden unter euer Bettzeug sehen"  
(and will look under you bedding) _

Forever placed her guitar down as Vince picked his back up and ImaLamia sat down in her set she began to press down on the keys slowly barely audible, as she did before and let Vince have all of the rock and rolly fun. :D

_"Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein Acht  
(Now, dear children, pay attenion) _

_ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen  
(I am the voice from the pillow) _

_ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht  
(I have brought you something) _

_ein heller Schein am Firmament"  
(a bright lights on the Heavens)_

ImaLamia paused. And then resumed.

_"Mein Herz Brennt!"  
(My Heart Burns!) _

A little musical pause here....

_"Mein Herz Brennt!"  
(My Heart Burns)_

another musical pause....

_Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht  
(they come to you in the night) _

_und stehlen eure kleinen heißen Tränen _  
_(and steal you small hot tears)_

_sie warten bis der Mond erwacht  
(they wait until the moon awakes) _

_und drücken sie in meine kalten Venen"  
(and put them in my cold veins) _

Alucard, the one who didn't really want to sing this song in the first place, was really getting into it at this point. He pointed to his face when he talked about tears and exposed the under sides of his wrists at one point.

Dracula backed up and let Alucard have the microphone.

_"Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein Acht  
(Now, dear children, pay attention) _

_ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen  
(I am the voice form the pillow) _

_ich singe bis der Tag erwacht  
(I sing until the day awakes) _

_ein heller Schein am Firmament  
(a bright light on the Heavens) _

_"Mein Herz brennt!  
(My Heart Burns) _

Five seconds later...

_"Mein Herz brennt!!!"  
(My Heart Burns) _

Another five seconds...

_"Mein Herz brennt!!"  
(My Heart Burns) _

Another five- YA KNOW WHAT!? YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAYS!!!! Wait... and update. Vince hit his last cord for the moment along with Jonathan's last drum hit for the moment

ImaLamia continues her tune with longer strides on each key, letting her fingers press on them a little longer. Jonathan begins to use his drum sticks to drum the little plate things that stick out of all drums sets. Do you know what I'm talking about? Of course you do. Well, he starts to lightly tap them which leads to him hitting them a little harder. Vince finds that this is his part in the song and begins to play a medium pitch tune with his guitar. He keeps replaying this as Jonathan's drumming resumed to a soft beat in the background slowly getting louder with each second.

_"Mein Herz brennt!!"_  
_(My Heart Burns)_

ImaLamia started up her beat once more.

_"Mein Herz brennt!  
(my heart burns) _

_Mein Herz brennt!!"  
(my heart burns) _

Jonathan found a point in the song where he could jut in and spoke "Mein Herz-" but stopped once receiving a glare from both ImaLamia and Alucard.

_"Mein Herz brennt!!"_

Everyone continued the song for at least 3 seconds before coming to an immediate stop.

"See Alucard! You can sing in German!" ImaLamia busted out.

"Shut up..."

**---Back to normal writing style---**

**Vince:** For someone so reluctant to even read the lyrics to the song you really got into it Alucard.

**Dracula:** Yeah, I barley got to even sing a line... (Sulks)

**Alucard:** fuck you...

**ImaLamia:** heh heh heh... I made you cuss. _(Pulls out a list and crosses something off. We turn the screen and read what is on the thin sheet of paper) _

**1.** _Scare the hell out of Integra (crossed out) _

**2.** _Make Dracula sulk_ _(crossed out) _

**3.** _Piss off Alucard (freshly crossed out) _

**4.** _Make obsessions meet (Not crossed out) _

**ImaLamia:** _(smirks)_ HEY ALUCARD!! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!!

**Alucard**:_ (pissed off)_ WHO!!!

**ImaLamia:** _(grin gets wider)_ JOHNNY!! GRELL!! COME IN HERE PLEASE!!!

_(The doors on the other side of the room swing open. Fog slowly foams from the door as the shadows of two figures are seen. One sickly thin and the other tall with long hair) _

**Tall person with long hair:** I SENCE MAJOR A HOTTIE!!

**Thin person:** Do you flirt with every man within SIGHT!!?

**Tall person with long hair:** Your just jealous of my beauty and that all the men look at me before they look at you.

**Thin person:** I'M A MAN!! I DON'T CARE IF MEN LIKE ME OR NOT!! I'M STRIGHT DAMNIT!!! SSTTRRIIGGHHTTTT!!

**Alucard:** …Who are they?

**ImaLamia:** Guys, step out of the fog.

_(The thin figure stepped out of the fog. He wore dark clothing from head to toe. His insomnious eyes were a black brown and his blue black hair was sprawled over his head. His boots were fuckin awesome... I really don't know how to describe them...) _

**ImaLamia:** Alucard, Seras, Forever, Dracula, Vince, Jonathan _(takes a deep breath)_ this is Johnny C.

**Johnny:** Please, call me Nny.

**Jonathan:** SO THATS WHY YOU CALLED ME NNY THAT ONE TIME!!! _(Points at Forever)_

**ImaLamia:** Where's Grell? GRELL! COME OUT HERE!

_(The second figure left the fog and stepped in front of the group. He had long vibrant red hair and sharp pointy teeth. A pair of red brimmed reading glasses accompanied his yellow eyes. HE wore a black suit -much like Alucards- and a red knee length coat) _

**Grell:** Ooohhh.., so your the hottie!! _(Points at Alucard)_ OH! And there's another! _(Winks at Dracula) _

**Alucard&Dracula:** Say wha!?

**ImaLamia:** Oh... don't worry. Grell just has gender confusion.

**Grell:** I'M NOT CONFUSED!!

**Vince:** That girly coat says otherwise, man.

**Grell:**_ (growls showing his pointy, pointy teeth)_ I'LL SHOW YOU!!!_ (Pulls out his little scissors)_

**Vince:** Scissors? Are you joking? I'm leaving... _(Leaves room)_

**Grell:** WILLIM TOOK AWAY MY DEATH SYTH!! _(Pouts)_

**Nny:** Why don't you just use a knife like I do? I mean, a chainsaw? How... cliché...

**Grell:** LIKE A KNIFES ANY BETTER!!!

**ImaLamia:** I think we got off topic.

**Forever:** Me to...

**Dracula:** Me three...

**Forever:** I WANNA SAY SOMETHING ELSE!!!

**Alucard:** well you said it...

**ImaLamia:** I think that I should tell the readers something

I have_ NOT_, I repeat, **_HAVE NOT_** given up on Alucard's 'Daughter'... I'm just being my lazy self and not writing as often as I should... Well, this story was to show you that I haven't died in some freak terrorist incident soooo... yeah...

**L:** this story is 99.9% complete.

**Invader Jay:** _(magically comes back to life and sees Nny and L)_ WHHEEEEE-HEEEEEEE!! _(Glomps them and gets stabbed by Nny. Magically recovers)_ HEY.... waitamintue... WERE'S BEYOND BIRTHDAY!!! HUH! HUH!!? ANSWER ME!! DAMN YOU!! _(Looks at reader) _WHY ARE THEY LAUGHING!!?

**B:** I was going to say hi but never mind...

**ImaLamia:** Bye peeps. I hope that I get off of my lazy ass soon!!!


End file.
